staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
12 Lutego 2007
Plik:Logo.jpg 05:15 Perkusista; film dokumentalny 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wójt roku 2006 - sylwetki 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 112/156; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Domisiowe Bajki - Zdrowy duch 09:05 Budzik - Pingwiny 09:35 Lippy&Messy 09:40 Ferie z Jedynką 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 44; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995) 10:55 Sekrety Rodzinne - odc. 6; talk-show 11:40 Cukrzyca. Nie zawsze cukier krzepi! - Powikłania sercowo-naczyniowe; felieton 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3205; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:35 Moda na sukces - odc.3206; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc.1213; telenowela TVP 13:25 Plebania - odc. 822; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia?; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Bulionerzy - odc. 39 - Pracoholik; serial komediowy TVP 14:40 Zwierzowiec - Jeleń 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Mieszkać w Europie - Białe miasta; reportaż 15:30 SF-Symulator faktu - Życie we Wszechświecie odc. 48 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3207; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.3208; serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:50 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc. 1217 - (txt str. 777); telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? ; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 826; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Po co mi osiem nóg ; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Ring; talk-show 21:00 Teatr Telewizji - Narty Ojca Świętego; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 22:40 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:10 Errata do biografii - Andrzej Szczypiorski 23:45 Żądza krwi (III) - Diabelskie nasienie, odc. 2 (Wire on the Blood III ep.2, Bad Seed); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 01:10 Żywot Michała; film dokumentalny 01:55 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata 02:05 Zakończenie programu Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:35 Statek miłości - odc. 154/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 06:30 Statek miłości - odc. 155/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1983) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Przystanek praca 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 48 Jasna sprawa; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 160, Pacjentka z polecenia 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09.55, 10.45 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.50 10:50 Święta wojna - Kominiorz-reaktywacja 11:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 38; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Magnum - odc. 20/162 Kanał umrzyka; serial kraj prod.USA (1981) 12:35 Allo, Allo - odc. 74/84; serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992) 13:05 Dzieciaki przed kamerą - odc. 24; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 13:30 Pokochaj mnie i moje dzieci - odc. 1; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:00 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:20 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 2; widowisko 15:10 Dr Quinn (seria III), odc. 1 kraj prod.USA (1994) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 282 Osobisty przypadek; serial TVP 17:10 Wędrówki z bestiami - Mamuci szlak- odc.6; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Zorro - odc. 4/78 - (txt str. 777); serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:45 Panorama 19:10 Biznes 19:15 Sport Telegram 19:20 Pogoda 19:30 Oto jest pytanie; teleturniej 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 470; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 229 21:05 mc 2- Maszyna czasu Manna i Materny - (2) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Kroniki dla Elite - Pedro's Cup Mityng Lekkoatletyczny - Bydgoszcz 2007 22:30 Pogoda 22:40 Warto rozmawiać - Jak pomóc homoseksualistom? 23:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (s.IV), odc. 14/23; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 00:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (s.IV), odc. 15/23; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 01:10 Wieczór artystyczny - TYM bardziej (film o Stanisławie Tymie); film dokumentalny 01:45 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 02:50 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVP3_Regionalna.png 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Zestrzelenie koreańskiego "Boeinga 747", odc.18 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Medyczny front - Życie na huśtawce - choroba afektywna dwubiegunowa (Body Wars. Bipolar - Manic Depressive); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:57 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:46 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:57 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Zestrzelenie koreańskiego "Boeinga 747", odc.18 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Medyczny front - Życie na huśtawce - choroba afektywna dwubiegunowa (Body Wars. Bipolar - Manic Depressive); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Złodzieje samochodów (Beware: Car thieves at Work); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Kurier; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda; STEREO 00:20 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Złodzieje samochodów (Beware: Car thieves at Work); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:05 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury ; magazyn; STEREO 08:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:12 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Zestrzelenie koreańskiego "Boeinga 747", odc.18 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Medyczny front - Życie na huśtawce - choroba afektywna dwubiegunowa (Body Wars. Bipolar - Manic Depressive); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:40 Pogoda; STEREO 11:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:57 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:46 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:57 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Zestrzelenie koreańskiego "Boeinga 747", odc.18 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:50 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:05 Medyczny front - Życie na huśtawce - choroba afektywna dwubiegunowa (Body Wars. Bipolar - Manic Depressive); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera ; STEREO 16:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy ; STEREO 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 12.02.2007 godz. 16: 50; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki ; STEREO 17:55 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:15 Qadrans qltury ; magazyn; STEREO 18:30 Teraz Mazowsze ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Jak to się robi - promocja polskiego designu; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:05 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - Żyrardów - len ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki - Mój Pies i inne zwierzaki premiera 11.; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Kontr-o-wersje ; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco 21:55 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza ; STEREO 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera - 12.02.2007 godz. 22: 05; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Złodzieje samochodów (Beware: Car thieves at Work); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Kurier; STEREO 00:15 Pogoda; STEREO 00:20 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Złodzieje samochodów (Beware: Car thieves at Work); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Zakończenie programu Plik:120px-Logo_Polsat.svg.png 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (29) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (19) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (29): Seks i ortografia - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (8) - telenowela 11.00 Dharma i Greg (30) - serial komediowy 11.30 Samo życie (833) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Sidła miłości (30) - telenowela 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (30) - telenowela 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (442) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (170) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (30): Tajemnice NATO - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (443) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (834) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Z Archiwum X (145) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 U-571 - dramat wojenny, Francja/USA 2000 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.35 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00.35 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01.20 Magazyn sportowy 03.20 Nocne randki Plik:Logo-19.png 05:35 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 05:55 Telesklep 06:45 Weronika Mars serial kryminalny stereo 07:35 Usterka serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 09:05 Wykręć numer interaktywny teleturniej na żywo stereolive 10:05 Fabryka Gry interaktywny teleturniej na żywo stereolive 11:10 Detektywi serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 11:40 Rozmowy w toku talk show stereo 12:45 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! konkurs interaktywny stereolive 12:55 WALENTYNKI W TVN - program 13:30 Pokojowe rewolucje program wnętrzarski stereo 14:00 Weronika Mars serial kryminalny stereo 15:00 Prawo pożądania telenowela stereo 16:00 Fakty Popołudniowe program informacyjny stereolive 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 17:15 Rozmowy w toku stereo 18:25 Detektywi serial fabularno-dokumentalny stereo 19:00 Fakty program informacyjny stereolive 19:30 Sport stereolive 19:40 Pogoda stereolive 19:50 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 20:15 milion w godzine stereo 20:55 Na Wspólnej serial obyczajowy stereo 21:30 Bez śladu serial sensacyjny stereo 22:30 Szymon Majewski Show program rozrywkowy stereo 23:30 Firma magazyn stereo 00:00 Wydanie drugie poprawione magazyn stereo 00:30 Multikino magazyn stereo 00:55 Uwaga! magazyn stereo 01:15 nutki tvnowskie 02:15 Telesklep 100px 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 FIFA Futbol Mudnial - mag. 09.00 Australijskie oceniania (4) - serial dokumentalny 09.30 Brit Awards 2006 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (116) - telenowela 11.35 Kamienica - program rozrywkowy 12.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.10 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Power Rangers (491) - serial animowany 15.40 Młodzieńcza miłość (92) - telenowela 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (83): Seks i misja - serial obycz. 17.50 Za wszelką cenę - reality show 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (117) - telenowela 20.00 Tajemniczy element (14) - serial SF 21.00 Brit Awards 2006 22.05 Inaczej niż w raju - komediodramat, RFN/USA 1984 00.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 00.45 Talk2Szok - talk show 01.40 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.40 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 03.00 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 03.25 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.10 Zakończenie programu 100px 05:55 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy stereo 06:25 Telesklep 07:25 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy stereo 07:55 Medicopter 117 serial sensacyjny 08:55 Grzesznica telenowela obyczajowy stereo 09:45 Lekarze marzeń serial obyczajowy stereo 10:45 Przystanek Alaska serial obyczajowy stereo 11:40 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! konkurs interaktywny stereo 11:45 Strażnik kasy interaktywny program rozrywkowy stereo 12:45 Telesklep 14:05 Grzesznica telenowela obyczajowy stereo 15:00 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! konkurs interaktywny stereo 15:05 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy stereo 15:35 Maraton Uśmiechu program rozrywkowy stereo 16:05 Drew Carey Show serial komedia 16:35 Pępek świata serial komedia stereo 17:05 Lekarze marzeń serial obyczajowy stereo 18:05 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! konkurs interaktywny stereo 18:10 Przystanek Alaska serial obyczajowy stereo 19:10 Drew Carey Show serial komedia 19:40 Pępek świata serial komedia stereo 20:10 Brygada ratunkowa serial sensacyjny stereo 21:10 Mężczyźni nie odchodzą film obyczajowy 23:35 Party na słodko 100px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 My Wy Oni; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Zdarzyło się - Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Polskość; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Mój pierwszy raz ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Biografie - Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Klan - odc.1176; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 619; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Polskie losy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 M jak miłość - odc. 423; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Defekt - odc. 6/9; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Jedyneczka ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Unijnym traktem - Czas biomasy; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Klan - odc.1176; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Kinematograf; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Jest takie miejsce - Góra Sieradowicka i okolice; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Z archiwum IPN; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Kościół i świat; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc.1 - Tajemnicza noc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 619; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Cierpienie ciała i duszy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:55 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Wiedźmy - odc. 11/13 - Lokal numer 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 To jest temat - Pustelnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:35 A zaczęło się wszystko na Kresach...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Szprynger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Klan - odc.1176; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Jest takie miejsce - Góra Sieradowicka i okolice; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Po emisji...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Z archiwum IPN; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc.1 - Tajemnicza noc; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 619; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Cierpienie ciała i duszy; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Wiedźmy - odc. 11/13 - Lokal numer 13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 To jest temat - Pustelnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:20 A zaczęło się wszystko na Kresach...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Szprynger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Zofia Czerwińska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Salon kresowy - Na Łyczaków gdy wyliziesz...; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 100px 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Jimi Hendrix - The Band of Gypsys (Jimi Hendrix - The Band of Gypsys); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Bob Smeaton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Szukamy przebojów "Polskich Nagrań"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Więcej niż fikcja - Blue suede shoes (Blue suede shoes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1980); reż.:Clark Curtis; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Filmy Cień -Sen; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Bykowi chwała; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wakacje pana Hulot (Vacances de Monsieur Hulot); komedia kraj prod.Francja (1953); reż.:Jacques Tati; wyk.:Jacques Tati, Nathalie Pascaud, Michele Rolla, Valentine Cemax, Louis Perrault; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Kobiela na plaży; film TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Patricia Barber - koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Wyrok; film animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Czesław Wołłejko - aktor i poeta; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Telekino - Aktorka; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Telekino - Gościnny występ; film obyczajowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Luty z Hrabalem - Skowronki na uwięzi (Skrivanci na niti); komedia kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1969); reż.:Jirí Menzel; wyk.:Zora Jiráková, Jirina Trebická, Rudolf Hrusínský, Stella Zázvorková, Vlastimil Brodský, Otakar Brousek, Václav Neckář, Eva Rubínová, Jitka Zelenohorská, Eva Blazková; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego - cz. 11 (Fall of the Wall /11/); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego - cz. 12 (Fall of the Wall /112/); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Glenn Gould w studiu nagrań (Glenn Gould on the record); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (1984); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - Kaj i Cyganeczka; widowisko kameralne; Dozwolone od lat 18 23:35 Strefa - Studio alternatywne - rozmowa o filmie "Donikąd"; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Strefa - Donikąd (Nowhere); dramat kraj prod.Francja, USA (1997); STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Kino nocne - Sex Pistols: Wściekłość i brud (The Filth and the Fury); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2000); reż.:Julien Temple; wyk.:Paul Cook, Steve Jones, Johnny Rotten, Glen Matlock, Malcolm McLaren; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:10 Flota Zjednoczonych Sił - Najlepsi śpiewają Voo Voo cz. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu 100px 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sportowa niedziela 11:00 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Willingen 13:00 Papa Stamm 14:00 Turniej EIHC: Polska - Litwa 15:35 Jeden na jeden - Wojciech Luto; program publicystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Wielkie chwile polskiego futbolu.; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Z archiwum TVP - Wunderteam; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Magazyn Everton TV 18:00 Angielska Premiership - Everton - Blackbum 19:45 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Grand Prix Polski w pływaniu - Warszawa 20:40 4 4 2 21:30 Magazyn Olimpijski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór 22:25 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Ekstraklasa siatkarek: Muszynianka Fakro Muszyna - PTPS Nafta Piła 00:25 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:00 Miś Uszatek serial animowany odc. 28 06:10 Miś Uszatek serial animowany odc. 29 06:20 Miś Uszatek serial animowany odc. 30 06:30 Tabaluga serial animowany odc. 2 06:55 Krecik serial animowany odc. 1 07:05 Olinek Okrąglinek Piosenka serial animowany odc. 27 07:30 Witaj, Franklin serial animowany odc. 59 07:55 Pingu serial animowany odc. 83 08:00 Noddy serial animowany odc. 73 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir serial animowany odc. 6 08:25 Pingu serial animowany odc. 95, 96 08:35 Reksio serial animowany odc. 42 08:45 Reksio serial animowany odc. 43 09:00 Zdjęciaki serial animowany odc. 3 09:05 Listonosz Pat serial animowany odc. 23 09:20 Czerwony traktorek serial animowany odc. 10 09:30 Hydronauci serial animowany odc. 16 09:45 Bracia koala serial animowany odc. 16 10:00 Świat Elmo serial animowany odc. 35 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku serial animowany odc. 35 10:40 Globtroter Grover serial animowany odc. 4 10:45 Sesame English serial animowany odc. 27 11:00 Noddy serial animowany odc. 73 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir serial animowany odc. 5 11:25 Pingu serial animowany odc. 93, 94 11:35 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki serial animowany odc. 40 11:45 Reksio serial animowany odc. 41 12:00 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok serial animowany odc. 15 12:15 Tęczowe rybki serial animowany odc. 43 12:30 Kacze opowieści serial animowany odc. 19 13:00 Dziwny świat kota Filemona serial animowany odc. 16 13:10 Pszczółka Maja serial animowany odc. 17 13:35 Clifford serial animowany odc. 8 14:00 Miś Uszatek serial animowany odc. 25 14:10 Miś Uszatek serial animowany odc. 26 14:20 Miś Uszatek serial animowany odc. 27 14:30 Tabaluga serial animowany odc. 1 14:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 69 15:05 Olinek Okrąglinek Piosenka serial animowany odc. 26 15:30 Witaj, Franklin serial animowany odc. 61 15:55 Pingu serial animowany odc. 82 16:00 Zdjęciaki serial animowany odc. 2 16:05 Listonosz Pat serial animowany 16:20 Czerwony traktorek serial animowany odc. 9 16:30 Hydronauci serial animowany odc. 15 16:45 Bracia koala serial animowany odc. 15 17:00 Świat Elmo serial animowany odc. 34 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku serial animowany odc. 34 17:40 Globtroter Grover serial animowany odc. 3 17:45 Sesame English serial animowany odc. 52 18:00 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok serial animowany odc. 16 18:15 Tęczowe rybki serial animowany odc. 44 18:30 Kacze opowieści serial animowany odc. 20 18:55 Przygody kota Filemona serial animowany odc. 4 19:05 Pszczółka Maja serial animowany odc. 34 19:30 Clifford serial animowany odc. 9 100px 05:30 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 74) 06:25 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 77) 06:50 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 78) 07:15 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 07:25 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 87) 08:25 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 5) 09:15 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 11:10 Błękitna płetwa - film/dramat Australia 1978 12:55 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 79) 13:20 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 80) 13:45 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 14:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 5) 15:15 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 72) 16:15 Cyrograf - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2004 (odc. 6) 17:10 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 17:20 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 88) 18:20 Brygada Acapulco - serial/sensacyjny USA 1993 (odc. 6) 19:15 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:30 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 20:00 Wszyscy wygrywają - film/dramat kryminalny USA 1990 21:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 22:00 Wydział do spraw specjalnych - serial/kryminalny Kanada 2003 (odc. 34) 23:00 Gorączka w mieście - serial/kryminalny USA 1996 (odc. 11) 00:00 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 00:30 Powiedz mi co lubisz - film/erotyczny USA 2002 02:10 Rybia nocka - program/inne Ale Kino! 08:00 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Nowa Zelandia - film dokumentalny 09:00 Prom - film sensacyjny reż. Jerzy Afanasjew, wyk. Wojciech Siemion, Elżbieta Starostecka, Henryk Bąk, Lech Skolimowski Polska 1970 10:15 Apostoł - dramat psychologiczny reż. Robert Duvall, wyk. Robert Duvall, Farrah Fawcett, Miranda Richardson, Todd Allen USA 1997 12:35 Zmiana par - komedia reż. Rajat Kapoor, wyk. Konkona Sen Sharma, Ranvir Shorey, Koel Purie, Rajat Kapoor Indie 2006 14:15 Chudy i inni - film psychologiczny reż. Henryk Kluba, wyk. Wiesław Gołas, Marian Kociniak, Franciszek Pieczka, Ryszard Filipski Polska 1966 15:55 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Dustin Hoffman - serial dokumentalny USA 16:45 Wojny domowe - komediodramat reż. Damien O'Donnell, wyk. Om Puri, Linda Bassett, Jordan Routledge, Archie Panjabi Wlk. Brytania 1999 18:30 Mistrzowie - komediodramat reż. Marek Najbrt, wyk. Klára Melísková, Leos Noha, Jan Rehák, Josef Polásek Czechy 2004 20:00 ale klasyczne! Starsza pani znika - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Cecil Parker, Googie Withers, Michael Redgrave, Margaret Lockwood Wlk. Brytania 1938 21:45 Hazardziści - dramat obyczajowy reż. John Dahl, wyk. Matt Damon, Edward Norton, John Turturro, John Malkovich USA 1998 23:50 Nieugięci - film sensacyjny reż. Lee Tamahori, wyk. Nick Nolte, Melanie Griffith, Michael Madsen, Chazz Palminteri USA 1996 01:40 Mordercze lato - dramat sensacyjny reż. Spike Lee, wyk. John Leguizamo, Mira Sorvino, Jennifer Esposito, Adrien Brody USA 1999 Canal + Film 08:30 Siostry - komedia reż. Curtis Hanson, wyk. Cameron Diaz, Toni Collette, Shirley MacLaine, Anson Mount USA 2005 10:45 Opowieść Carlitosa z Medellin - film dokumentalny reż. Jean-Stéphane Sauvaire, wyk. Francja/ Kolumbia 2004 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Sejfmeni - komedia sensacyjna reż. John Hamburg, wyk. Sam Rockwell, Steve Zahn, Christina Kirk, Harvey Fierstein USA 1998 14:30 Fantastyczna czwórka - film fantasy reż. Tim Story, wyk. Ioan Gruffudd, Jessica Alba, Chris Evans, Michael Chiklis USA/Niemcy 2005 16:15 Strażnik Teksasu - Próba ognia - film sensacyjny reż. Aaron Norris, wyk. Chuck Norris, Sheree J. Wilson, Judson Mills, Andre Kristoff USA 2005 17:45 Wszystko zostaje w rodzinie - czarna komedia reż. Niall Johnson, wyk. Rowan Atkinson, Kristin Scott Thomas, Maggie Smith, Patrick Swayze Wlk. Brytania 2005 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Conan Barbarzyńca - film fantasy reż. John Milius, wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, James Earl Jones, Max von Sydow, Sandahl Bergman, Ben Davidson USA 1982 22:05 Rozmowy z innymi kobietami - komediodramat reż. Hans Canosa, wyk. Aaron Eckhart, Helena Bonham Carter, Brian Geraghty, Yury Tsykun USA 2005 23:30 Deser Pacjentka z pokoju 69 - film krótkometrażowy 23:55 Zejście - horror reż. Neil Marshall, wyk. Shauna MacDonald, Natalie Jackson Mendoza, Alex Reid, Saskia Mulder Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:35 Show - film sensacyjny reż. Maciej Ślesicki, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Joanna Pierzak, Dorota Segda, Marian Dziędziel Polska 2003 03:40 Niebiańska plaża - film przygodowy reż. Danny Boyle, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Tilda Swinton, Virginie Ledoyen, Guillaume Canet, Staffan Kihlbom, Robert Carlyle, Magnus Lindgren USA 2000 Canal + Sport 07:00 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 1 07:25 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Athletic - Atletico 09:30 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy odc. 2 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga francuska 13:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Arsenal - Wigan 15:00 Koszykówka NBA: Miami Heat - San Antonio Spurs 17:15 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 17:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 19:00 Rugby Puchar Sześciu Narodów: Irlandia - Francja 21:15 Piłka nożna Liga angielska: Manchester United - Charlton 23:15 Gol+Gol - magazyn lig europejskich 00:15 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Messina - Catania 02:10 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Palermo - Empoli 04:05 Wizje - horror reż. Norio Tsuruta, wyk. Noriko Sakai, Hiroshi Mikami, Maki Horikita, Mayumi Ono Japonia 2004 05:50 Bądź moim dzieckiem - film dokumentalny reż. Paul Woolwich, Guy Smith, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 Canal + 07:05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Genesis - film dokumentalny reż. Claude Nuridsany, Marie Pérennou, wyk. Sotigui Kouyaté Francja/Włochy 2004 09:30 Martha za kratkami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Eric Bross, wyk. Cybill Shepherd, Jonathan Higgins, Gale Harold, Sabine Singh USA 2005 11:05 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 11:40 Miłość buja w obłokach - komedia romantyczna reż. Rémi Bezançon, wyk. Vincent Elbaz, Marion Cotillard, Gilles Lellouche, Elsa Kikoine Francja 2005 13:30 Tylko mnie kochaj - komedia romantyczna reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Maciej Zakościelny, Agnieszka Grochowska, Agnieszka Dygant, Grażyna Szapołowska Polska 2006 15:15 Serenity - film SF reż. Joss Whedon, wyk. Nathan Fillion, Gina Torres, Alan Tudyk, Summer Glau USA 2005 17:20 Chiński boom: Partyjne igrzyska - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 ost. reż. William Cobban, Neil Docherty, Kanada/Francja/Niemcy 2006 18:25 Bardzo długa podróż poślubna - komedia reż. John Schultz, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Mike Epps, Gabrielle Union, Regina Hall USA 2005 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Tajna wojna CIA w Europie - film dokumentalny reż. Arnaud Muller, Steeve Baumann, wyk. Francja 2006 22:00 Premiera Zejście - horror reż. Neil Marshall, wyk. Shauna MacDonald, Natalie Jackson Mendoza, Alex Reid, Saskia Mulder Wlk. Brytania 2005 23:45 Czeka na nas świat - komediodramat reż. Robert Krzempek, wyk. Sebastian Pawlak, Bartosz Żukowski, Cezary Żak, Jerzy Trela Polska 2006 01:25 Imperium wilków - film sensacyjny reż. Chris Nahon, wyk. Jean Reno, Arly Jover, Laura Morante, Jocelyn Quivrin Francja 2005 03:30 Francuski łącznik 2 - dramat sensacyjny reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Gene Hackman, Fernando Rey, Bernard Fresson, Jean-Pierre Castaldi USA 1975 06:10 Chiński boom: Dar niebios - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/4 reż. William Cobban, Neil Docherty, Kanada/Francja/Niemcy 2006 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:10 Mój partner z sali gimnastycznej jest małpą - serial animowany 17:30 Baranek Shaun - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Najszybsze koła świata - USA i Kanada - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Połowy krabów - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Test Case: Ogień - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Test Case: Wielka siła - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Mustang '65 - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Motor dla Lance'a Armstronga - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Usuwanie bomb - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Najszybsze koła świata - USA i Kanada - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Połowy krabów - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Test Case: Ogień - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Test Case: Wielka siła - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 36 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 37 16:00 Superjazda: Zmiana silnika - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla policjantów - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów - serial dokumentalny odc. 69 20:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Wielki zderzacz cząstek - Genewa - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Zabawa z ogniem - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Z akt FBI: Niebezpieczny powód - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Narodziny samochodu sportowego: Projektowanie - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Kulisy tragedii: Tragedia w centrum handlowym - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Amerykańskie metro - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Pojazd Joego Rogana - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Pojedynek hot-rodów - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla policjantów - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazd z plecaka - serial dokumentalny Eurosport 08:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Rajd Szwecji - 3. dzień 09:00 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych 09:30 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) - zjazd mężczyzn 10:15 Narciarstwo alpejskie Mistrzostwa Świata w Are (Szwecja) - zjazd kobiet 11:00 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Willingen (Niemcy) 12:00 Biatlon Mistrzostwa Świata w Antholz-Anterselvie (Włochy) - bieg mężczyzn ze startu wspólnego 12:30 Biatlon Mistrzostwa Świata w Antholz-Anterselvie (Włochy) - sztafeta kobiet 13:30 Lekkoatletyka Halowy mityng IAAF w Karlsruhe (Niemcy) 15:15 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Willingen (Niemcy) 16:15 Biatlon Mistrzostwa Świata w Antholz-Anterselvie (Włochy) - bieg mężczyzn ze startu wspólnego 16:45 Biatlon Mistrzostwa Świata w Antholz-Anterselvie (Włochy) - sztafeta kobiet 17:45 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 19:00 Sumo Hatsu Basho w Tokio 20:00 Sumo Hatsu Basho w Tokio 21:00 Fight Club: K-1 Premium 2006 Dynamite!! w Osace - magazyn sportów walki 23:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 23:45 Skoki narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Willingen (Niemcy) 00:30 Biatlon Mistrzostwa Świata w Antholz-Anterselvie (Włochy) - bieg mężczyzn ze startu wspólnego 01:00 Winterpark Weekend - magazyn sportów zimowych MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 07:30 Wade Robson Project - konkurs tańca 08:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 09:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 10:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Zatańcz to! - szkoła tańca 16:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 Road Rules - MTV w podróży 18:30 Rap pakamera - magazyn hiphopowy 19:30 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 20:00 Odliczanka MTV - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 21:00 Wspaniałe życie: Wypasione jachty - kulisy życia prywatnego gwiazd 22:00 MTV w domu u...: Gwiazdy futbolu - z wizytą u gwiazd 23:00 MTV Play - program interaktywny 00:00 Viva La Bam - autorski program Bama Margery 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Kiedy płaczą delfiny - film dokumentalny 09:00 Katastrofa: Trzęsienie ziemi w San Francisco - serial dokumentalny 10:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Superhelikopter - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wrak Sunset Limited - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Kiedy płaczą delfiny - film dokumentalny 14:00 Katastrofa: Trzęsienie ziemi w San Francisco - serial dokumentalny 15:00 W Zakazanym Mieście: Tajemnice - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Raje na Ziemi: Świątynia tygrysów - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Czysta nauka: Trójkąt Bermudzki - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Wojskowy transport lotniczy - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Kiedy płaczą delfiny - film dokumentalny 20:00 I co wy na to? - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 20:30 Sejsmiczne sekundy: Wybuch wulkanu Świętej Heleny - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Interpol: Śladami prześladowcy - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Interpol: Dubler - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Chupacabra - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Interpol: Śladami prześladowcy - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Interpol: Dubler - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska - mecz AC Torino - Reggina Calcio 09:00 2x45 - magazyn piłkarski 10:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 11:00 Piłka nożna Liga holenderska - mecz Twente Enschede - Feyenoord Rotterdam 13:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Puchar Polski - mecz finałowy 15:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Liga hiszpańska 16:55 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 17:30 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 18:30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Newcastle United - FC Liverpool 22:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Arsenal Londyn - Wigan Athletic 00:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej KGHM Dialog Polish Indoors we Wrocławiu - mecz finałowy VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 VIVA górą 09:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:50 VIVA górą 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 VIVA górą 12:10 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 VIVA górą 13:10 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 14:40 Big in America - reality show 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 VIVA górą 19:10 Kocha, nie kocha 19:30 Zajefajnick - gra SMS-owa 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 20:50 VIVA górą 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:50 VIVA górą 22:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Kocha, nie kocha - Extreme 23:30 Parot - Extreme 00:00 VIVA górą 00:10 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider HBO 06:30 Druga strona nieba - dramat przygodowy 08:35 M±ż doskonały - dramat kryminalny 10:00 Dzieciaki w Egipcie - komedia 11:20 Cztery siostry - komedia obyczajowa 12:50 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta - komedia romantyczna 14:45 Fałszerski spisek - komedia kryminalna 16:10 Komórka - film sensacyjny 17:45 Premiera Potyczki z Jeannie - komediodramat 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Być jak Stanley Kubrick - komediodramat 21:35 Milion za noc - dramat obyczajowy 22:55 Jazda na kuli - horror 00:35 Górski patrol - dramat sensacyjny 02:05 Bez ładu i składu - komedia 03:55 Porno biznes: Naga prawda - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 04:25 Potyczki z Jeannie - komediodramat HBO Comedy 10:00 Wykiwać klawisza - film obyczajowy 11:50 Dziewczyny w Nowym Jorku - komedia 13:20 Czas na mnie - komedia obyczajowa 15:00 Wykiwać klawisza - film obyczajowy 16:55 Dziewczyny w Nowym Jorku - komedia 18:25 Czas na mnie - komedia obyczajowa 20:05 Domowy front - serial komediowy odc. 18 20:30 Be Cool - komedia kryminalna 22:30 HBO na stojaka! - program rozrywkowy odc. 169 23:05 Zachować twarz - komedia obyczajowa 00:40 Pracownik miesi±ca - komedia TV Puls 06:30 Program religijny 07:30 Wieczny płomień miło¶ci - telenowela odc. 29 08:30 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 29 09:30 Bianka - droga do szczę¶cia - telenowela odc. 7 10:20 Telezakupy 11:40 Kot pani Ashboro - film przygodowy 13:10 Sherlock: Walka ze złem - film kryminalny 15:00 Władca zwierz±t: Kr±g życia - serial przygodowy odc. 9 16:00 Wieczny płomień miło¶ci - telenowela odc. 30 17:00 Kobieta w lustrze - telenowela odc. 30 18:00 Bianka - droga do szczę¶cia - telenowela odc. 8 19:00 Wideowizyty: Portugalia - serial dokumentalny 19:25 Opactwa i klasztory: Norbertanie ze Starhova - serial dokumentalny odc. 16 20:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 20:45 Człowiek na torze - dramat psychologiczny 22:40 Władca zwierz±t: Kr±g życia - serial przygodowy odc. 9 23:30 Octava dies - program informacyjny 00:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 00:40 Sophie - młodsza siostra Sissi - dramat historyczny odc. 2-ost. 02:10 Wideowizyty: Portugalia - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Zdrowy puls - magazyn medyczny 02:50 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 05:55 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny Zone Reality 06:00 Staży¶ci - serial dokumentalny 06:25 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 06:50 Na przekór wszystkiemu - serial dokumentalny 07:15 Wy¶cig - serial dokumentalny 08:05 Szpital dziecięcy - serial dokumentalny 08:55 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 09:25 Hollywood: Za kulisami - serial dokumentalny 09:50 Burzliwe losy - serial dokumentalny 10:15 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 10:40 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 11:30 Wzgórze odkupienia - film dokumentalny 12:20 Zoo - serial dokumentalny 12:45 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 13:10 Staży¶ci - serial dokumentalny 13:35 Szpital dziecięcy - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Wy¶cig - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Oko za oko - serial dokumentalny 15:40 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 16:10 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 17:00 Sezon narciarski - serial dokumentalny 17:30 Straż przybrzeżna - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Czy¶ ty oszalał? - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Opowie¶ci o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 19:30 Opowie¶ci o narodzinach - serial dokumentalny 20:00 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne - serial dokumentalny 20:30 72 godziny - kroniki kryminalne - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Swatka - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Swatka - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Swatka - serial dokumentalny 22:30 Swatka - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Swatka - serial dokumentalny 23:30 Swatka - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Swatka - serial dokumentalny 00:25 Swatka - serial dokumentalny 00:50 Paparazzi - serial dokumentalny 01:40 Czy¶ ty oszalał? - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Zdrada - serial dokumentalny 03:20 Zwierzęce pogotowie - serial dokumentalny 03:45 Zwierzęce cuda - film dokumentalny 04:35 Dlaczego? - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Cisza przed burz± - serial dokumentalny Eurosport Deutsch 08:30 Rallye: Rallye FIA-Weltmeisterschaft 09:00 Wintersport: Magazin Winterpark Weekend 09:30 Ski alpin: Ski alpin Weltmeisterschaften 10:15 Ski alpin: Ski alpin Weltmeisterschaften 11:00 Skispringen: Skispringen Weltcup 12:00 Biathlon: Biathlon Weltmeisterschaften 12:30 Biathlon: Biathlon Weltmeisterschaften 13:30 Leichtathletik: Leichtathletik IAAF Indoor Serie 15:15 Skispringen: Skispringen Weltcup 16:15 Biathlon: Biathlon Weltmeisterschaften 16:45 Biathlon: Biathlon Weltmeisterschaften 17:45 Eurogoals: Fußball Das Wochenende in den europäischen Ligen 18:30 WATTS: Magazin Die elektrisierende Wochenshow 19:00 Sumo-Ringen: Sumo Hatsu Basho (Neujahrsturnier) 20:00 Snooker: Snooker WSA Main Tour 23:00 Eurogoals: Fußball Das Wochenende in den europäischen Ligen 23:45 Skispringen: Skispringen Weltcup 00:30 Biathlon: Biathlon Weltmeisterschaften 01:00 Wintersport: Magazin Winterpark Weekend 01:30 Sendepause BBC Prime 5:00 Garden Invaders Lifestyle 5:30 Balamory Program dla dzieci 5:50 Tweenies Program dla dzieci 6:10 Big Cook Little Cook Serial 6:30 Tikkabilla Program dla dzieci 7:00 Boogie Beebies Program dla dzieci 7:15 Tweenies Program dla dzieci 7:35 Balamory Program dla dzieci 7:55 Teletubbies Program dla dzieci 8:20 Fimbles Program dla dzieci 8:40 Big Cook Little Cook Serial 9:00 Changing Rooms Jak mieszkać 9:30 The Monastery Lifestyle 10:30 Garden Invaders Lifestyle 11:00 A Year at Kew Informacje 11:30 Big Cat Diary Zwierzęta 12:00 Big Cat Diary Zwierzęta 12:30 One Foot in the Grave Rozrywka 13:00 My Family Rozrywka 13:30 Kiss Me Kate Sitcom 14:00 Vanity Fair Serial 15:00 Holby City Serial 16:00 Big Strong Boys Jak mieszkać 16:30 Changing Rooms Jak mieszkać 17:00 Cash in the Attic Lifestyle 17:30 Home from Home Lifestyle 18:00 My Family Rozrywka 18:30 Kiss Me Kate Sitcom 19:00 Tony and Giorgio Jedzenie i picie 19:30 Ground Force Jak mieszkać 20:00 Dalziel and Pascoe Serial 21:00 Cutting It Serial 22:00 Little Britain Serial komediowy 22:30 Two Pints of Lager & a Packet of Crisps Rozrywka 23:00 Dalziel and Pascoe Serial 0:00 One Foot in the Grave Rozrywka 0:30 Cutting It Serial 1:30 My Family Rozrywka 2:00 Kiss Me Kate Sitcom 2:30 Eastenders Serial 3:00 Dalziel and Pascoe Serial iTVN 5:35 Smak życia Telenowela 6:25 Uwaga! Informacje 6:45 Maja w ogrodzie Magazyn poradnikowy 7:10 Wywołane z pamięci Reportaż 8:00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Serial 8:45 Rozmowy w toku Talkshow 9:40 Spotkanie z geniuszem Serial biograficzny 10:35 Zielone drzwi Informacje 11:05 Pascal: po prostu gotuj Informacje 11:35 Bądź zdrowa Magazyn poradnikowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny TVN24 Wiadomości 12:15 Pod wiatr Serial obyczajowy 13:00 Pokój z widokiem Informacje 13:30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Serial 14:15 Rozmowy w toku Talkshow 15:10 Klinika życia Serial obyczajowy 16:00 Fakty popołudniowe Wiadomości 16:15 Uwaga! Informacje 16:35 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Serial 17:20 Smak życia Telenowela 18:05 Rozmowy w toku Talkshow 19:00 Fakty Wiadomości 19:30 Sport Wiadomości 19:40 Pogoda Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Informacje 20:10 W-11 wydział śledczy Serial 20:45 Na Wspólnej Serial obyczajowy 21:10 Zakochaj mnie Rozrywka 21:55 Firma Informacje 22:20 Oszukani Dramat 23:55 Mission Possible Rozrywka 0:20 Smak życia Telenowela 1:10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Serial 1:55 W-11 wydział śledczy Serial 2:30 Na Wspólnej Serial obyczajowy 2:55 Rozmowy w toku Talkshow 3:50 Historia świętej Rity Serial Polonia 1 6:35 Magiczne igraszki Film animowany 6:55 Tygrysia Maska Film animowany 7:20 Generał Daimos Film animowany 7:40 Helena i chłopcy Serial 8:10 Top shop Program reklamowy 19:00 Namiętności Telenowela 19:50 Rozgrywki wyższych sfer Telenowela 20:20 Bank samotnych serc Informacje 20:35 Wyścigi motocyklowe na lodzie Sporty motorowe 22:15 Ziemie toskańskie Dokument 22:45 Zaniedbana Mężatka Erotyka 23:00 Polskie foki Erotyka 23:35 Bez cenzury Erotyka 23:40 News Erotyka 23:50 MNI Erotyka 0:10 6 na 9 Erotyka 0:30 Ania i Kasia Erotyka 0:45 Reflex Erotyka 0:55 Erotyczna giełda Erotyka 1:10 Ogłoszenia towarzyskie Erotyka 1:25 Sex Hotel Erotyka 1:45 Zaniedbana Mężatka Erotyka 2:00 Night Shop Erotyka 2:10 Foki Ewa Erotyka 2:30 Night Shop Erotyka 2:40 Oferty towarzyskie Erotyka 3:00 Sex Hotel Erotyka 3:20 Night Shop Erotyka Polsat 2 5:05 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża Informacje 5:30 Co z tą Polską? Informacje 6:15 Magazyn sportowy Magazyn sportowy 8:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 9:00 Doniesienia medyczne Magazyn medyczny 9:20 Samo życie Serial obyczajowy 9:50 Gra w ciemno Teleturniej 10:35 Kalejdoskop tygodnia Informacje 11:00 Interwencja Inne 11:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 12:00 Pierwsza miłość Serial obyczajowy 12:35 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża Informacje 13:00 Co z tą Polską? Informacje 13:55 Doniesienia medyczne Magazyn medyczny 14:15 Magazyn sportowy Sport 16:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 16:55 Doniesienia medyczne Magazyn medyczny 17:15 Samo życie Serial obyczajowy 17:55 Gra w ciemno Teleturniej 18:35 Kalejdoskop tygodnia Informacje 19:00 Interwencja Inne 19:30 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 20:00 Pierwsza miłość Serial obyczajowy 20:35 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża Informacje 21:00 Co z tą Polską? Informacje 21:55 Doniesienia medyczne Magazyn medyczny 22:15 Magazyn sportowy Sport 0:30 Interwencja Inne 1:00 Samo życie Serial obyczajowy 1:35 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Serial komediowy 2:00 Wydarzenia Wiadomości 2:30 Gra w ciemno Teleturniej 3:15 Oblicza Ameryki Program dokumentalny AXN 07:20 Sliders: Piąty wymiar, The Prince of Slides, odc. 9; serial sf USA 1996; wyk: Jerry O‘Connell, Cleavant Derricks 08:10 Zagadki z przeszłości, French Connection, odc. 17; serial przygodowy USA 2000; wyk: Tia Carrere, Christien Anholt 09:00 Wyścig, I‘m Going to Jail, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny USA 2004 09:50 Robinsonowie, Anger, Threats, Tears and Coffee, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny USA 2003 10:40 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach, Once a Thief, odc. 19; serial sensacyjny USA 2001; reż.: Stephen L. Posey; wyk: Lucky Vanous, G. Gordon Liddy 11:30 Sliders: Piąty wymiar, The Prince of Slides, odc. 9; serial sf USA 1996; wyk: Jerry O‘Connell, Cleavant Derricks 12:20 Wyścig, I‘m Going to Jail, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny USA 2004 13:10 Zagadki z przeszłości, French Connection, odc. 17; serial przygodowy USA 2000; wyk: Tia Carrere, Christien Anholt 14:00 Robinsonowie, Anger, Threats, Tears and Coffee, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny USA 2003 14:50 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach, Once a Thief, odc. 19; serial sensacyjny USA 2001; reż.: Stephen L. Posey; wyk: Lucky Vanous, G. Gordon Liddy 15:40 Sliders: Piąty wymiar, Dead Man Sliding, odc. 10; serial sf USA 1996; wyk: Jerry O‘Connell, Cleavant Derricks 16:30 Zagadki z przeszłości, Midnight Flight, odc. 18; serial przygodowy USA 2000; wyk: Tia Carrere, Christien Anholt 17:20 Wyścig, If you‘re Gonna Whine, Just Shut Up!, odc. 9; serial dokumentalny USA 2004 18:15 Robinsonowie, Now the Battle Really Begins, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny USA 2004 19:10 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach, The Game, odc. 20; serial sensacyjny USA 2001; reż.: Terence H. Winkless; wyk: Lucky Vanous, G. Gordon Liddy 20:05 Jericho, odc. 11; serial sf USA 2006; wyk: Skeet Ulrich, Ashley Scott 21:00 Lost: Zagubieni, odc. 1; serial przygodowy USA 2006; wyk: Naveen Andrews, Emilie de Ravin 21:55 Martwa strefa, Ascent, odc. 3; serial grozy USA 2002; wyk: Anthony Michael Hall, John L. Adams 22:50 Uśpiona komórka, odc. 1; serial sensacyjny USA 2005; wyk: Melissa Sagemiller, Alex Nesic 23:50 Jericho, odc. 11; serial sf USA 2006; wyk: Skeet Ulrich, Ashley Scott 00:40 Lost: Zagubieni, odc. 1; serial przygodowy USA 2006; wyk: Naveen Andrews, Emilie de Ravin 01:30 Martwa strefa, Ascent, odc. 3; serial grozy USA 2002; wyk: Anthony Michael Hall, John L. Adams 02:20 Uśpiona komórka, odc. 1; serial sensacyjny USA 2005; wyk: Melissa Sagemiller, Alex Nesic HBO 2 06:30 Król słońca; komedia Dania 2005; reż.: Tomas Villum Jensen; wyk: Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Birthe Neumann 07:55 Steamboy; film animowany Japonia 2004 10:00 Rycerz Pierwszej Damy; komedia USA 1994; reż.: Hugh Wilson; wyk: Shirley MacLaine, Nicolas Cage 11:35 Trzecie życzenie; komedia romantyczna USA 2005; reż.: Shelley Jensen; wyk: Jenna Mattison, Sean Maguire 13:10 Zatańcz ze mną; komedia USA 2004; reż.: Peter Chelsom; wyk: Richard Gere, Jennifer Lopez 14:55 Świąteczna rubryka; komedia romantyczna USA 2005; reż.: Farhad Mann; wyk: Dina Meyer, David Sutcliffe 16:25 Babski hokej; komedia Kanada 2004; reż.: Kari Skogland; wyk: Tanya Allen, Shaun Johnston 18:00 Niewidzialny; film sensacyjny USA 2005; reż.: Rob Cohen; wyk: Josh Lucas, Jessica Biel 20:00 Nowy Jean - Claude; komedia Francja 2002; reż.: Didier Tronchet; wyk: Mathieu Demy, Clotilde Courau 21:30 Huff, odc. 2; serial obyczajowy USA 2005; reż.: Scott Winant; wyk: Hank Azaria, Paget Brewster 22:25 Football Factory; dramat kryminalny Wielka Brytania 2004; reż.: Nick Love; wyk: Danny Dyer, Frank Harper 23:55 Szczęśliwego Nowego Jorku; dramat obyczajowy Polska 1997; reż.: Janusz Zaorski; wyk: Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zamachowski 01:30 Murderball - gra o życie; film dokumentalny USA 2005 02:55 Król rzeki; thriller Kanada / Wielka Brytania 2005; reż.: Nick Willing; wyk: Jamie King, Edward Burns 04:35 Babski hokej; komedia Kanada 2004; reż.: Kari Skogland; wyk: Tanya Allen, Shaun Johnston TCM 21:00 Piękny i zły - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1952 22:55 Złoto dla zuchwałych - film wojenny, USA 1970 1:15 Szpiedzy w helikopterze - film sensacyjny, USA 198 Hyper 21:00 Chobits (23) - serial animowany, Japonia 2002 21:20 Java Games 21:30 Fresh Air 21:45 Klipy 22:15 Replay 22:30 Hot News 23:00 Hall of Fame 23:15 Klipy 23:30 Game Play 23:45 Klipy 0:00 Hyper Classic 0:30 Chobits (22) - serial animowany, Japonia 2002 TV Toya 13:55 Mixtura 14:45 Koszykówka: łks - Polfa Pabianice 16:25 Dla prawo- i leworęcznych 16:35 Sport i nie sport 16:50 Stylizacje 17:00 Nasze sprawy 17:15 Wydarzenia 17:30 Sport 17:35 Pogoda dla łodzi 17:40 Dla prawo- i leworęcznych 17:50 Sport, sport, sport 18:15 Wydarzenia flesz 18:20 W cztery oczy 18:30 Konfrontacje 19:15 Wydarzenia flesz 19:20 Mixtura 20:15 Wydarzenia 20:30 Sport 20:35 Pogoda dla łodzi 20:40 Dla prawo- i leworęcznych 20:50 Cztery łapy 21:05 Nasze sprawy 21:15 Wydarzenia flesz 21:20 Po godzinach 21:50 łódzkie migawki 21:55 Kierunkowskaz 22:05 Bezpieczna jazda 22:15 Wydarzenia flesz 22:20 Sport, sport, sport 22:45 Wydarzenia 23:00 Sport 23:05 Pogoda dla łodzi 23:10 Dla prawo- i leworęcznych 23:20 Konfrontacje Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO Comedy z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport Deutsch z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki iTVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Toya z 2007 roku